Errements
by pepete55
Summary: Link part à la poursuite de Ridley dans les Tunnels mais plus le temps passe, plus il perd espoir...


Bien, que dire ? J'ai écrit ce court texte prise d'une subite inspiration après avoir lu dans 19 lunes que Link devait chercher Ridley dans les tunnels (je sais il ne m'en faut pas beaucoup pour commencer à écrire parfois...)  
Je vous avouerais que j'ai écrit ceci de manière assez rapide de sorte à ne pas faire marche arrière, je voulais vous donner un texte tel qu'il m'est venu, je n'ai donc retouché presque aucunes phrases et rien ajouté. C'est pourquoi je vous demande un peu d'indulgence.  
Ensuite, il ne comporte pas de dialogues, deux phrases sont seulement prononcées donc c'est un peu particulier.  
Tout ça pour dire que ce n'est pas quelque chose de fabuleux mais que je tenais à le partager avec vous. Il se peut que je fasse une suite et peut être pas, cela dépendra de mes envies et de mon inspiration...  
Si vous avez réussi à lire mes explications jusque là et que je ne vous aies pas trop barbés, je vous souhaite (enfin) une bonne lecture !

PS : J'accepte tout commentaire avec des critiques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est votre avis alors n'hésitez pas !

* * *

Link avait déambulé des heures et des heures dans les tunnels, c'était bien simple, il y passait chaque soirée et chaque nuit. Il était passé par des endroits sombres, d'autres colorés, presque joyeux mais il savait que quelque soit le décor, il ne fallait pas s'y fier. Il avait arpenté tous ces mondes qui semblaient tout droit sortis d'un film de Tim Burton, il n'avait jamais baissé les bras. Il avait questionné chaque personne qu'il avait pu croiser, espérant que l'une d'elle au moins avait entendu parler d'une manière ou d'une autre, ou encore mieux avait vu la jeune fille aux mèches roses. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait rien. Pas le moindre signe d'elle. C'était comme si elle s'était volatilisée.

Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il la cherchait. Etait-ce parce que, comme Lena, il avait l'espoir qu'elle serait en mesure de les aider ou était ce parce qu'il avait tout simplement toujours eu besoin d'elle ? Il était tout à fait conscient du vide qu'il ressentait en son absence. Il savait très bien que c'était un vide qu'il ne pourrait pas combler. Il avait beau essayer de l'oublier ou de se dire qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine, il n'y parvenait pas. Comment se pouvait-il que sur les millions d'individus qui peuplaient les Etats-Unis il était tombé amoureux d'une fille qui ne lui convenait pas. Pourquoi la seule fille qu'il ait jamais aimé était une fichue Sirène capricieuse qui prenait un malin plaisir à le tourmenter ? Chaque fois qu'elle était partie, ça lui avait fait l'effet de coups de poignard dans le cœur mais le dernier événement, quand elle était revenue de nouveau Ténèbres, c'était ce qui avait été le plus dur à encaisser. Il avait eu l'impression de la perdre à jamais, qu'elle avait fait un choix et que ce choix ne pourrait pas l'inclure, jamais.

Link poussa un soupir en entendant une énième personne lui dire qu'il n'avait pas vu Ridley. Il avait interrogé tout le monde, même ceux qui paraissaient les moins commodes et qui lui auraient fichu une sacré trouille s'il doutait encore de ses capacités à se défendre.

- Putain Rid, t'es où ? marmonna t-il plus pour lui même que dans l'attente d'une quelconque réponse.

En sortant du bar miteux dans lequel il venait de faire son enquête, il se laissa glisser le long du mur et se prit la tête entre les mains. On ne pouvait déchiffrer son expression dans la pénombre mais il semblait porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il était à bout. Sa vie entière semblait s'être effondrée. Les gens qui lui étaient chères l'abandonnaient un à un et il devait les regarder partir, impuissant. D'abord Ridley et sa soif de pouvoir qui l'avait poussée à retourner vers les Ténèbres, puis Ethan. Ethan, son meilleur ami depuis toujours. Il aurait risqué sa vie pour lui. Il s'était sacrifié pour le reste de l'humanité. Et personne n'en savait rien. Tout le monde vivait sa vie sans se doutait que quelqu'un avait donné la sienne pour ça. Link avait essayé de ne pas craquer, surtout devant Lena. Il avait fait la promesse à Ethan de veiller sur elle et il comptait bien la tenir. Or ce n'est pas en faisant sa mauviette et en pleurant comme un bébé devant une Lena déjà dévastée que ça allait fonctionner. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas tant besoin de lui. Lena était forte, déterminée. Bien plus qu'il ne le serait jamais. Dans les moments où Link commençait à faiblir, à ne plus y croire, elle était là, affirmant qu'elle réussirait à ramener Ethan coûte que coûte. C'était quelque chose qui le dépassait. Malgré tous les phénomènes étranges auxquels il avait assisté. C'était trop douloureux pour lui, il ne voulait pas se raccrocher encore une fois à quelque chose pour tout voir se réduire à néant. Après tout, quand on n'attend rien, on ne peut plus être déçu, si ?

Link se releva et épousseta ses vêtements l'air de rien. Comme s'il n'avait pas passé des minutes entières à ruminer de mauvaises pensées. Rester ici à se morfondre ne lui apporterait rien et de toute manière il fallait qu'il rentre avant que sa mère s'aperçoive qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Déjà qu'elle était suspicieuse, à juste titre, il n'allait pas lui donner des raisons supplémentaires de l'être sinon il pouvait être sûr qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas.

Il fit donc demi tour sans même remarquer que l'objet de ses pensées était à quelques mètres de là, l'épiant en silence. Ridley attendit quelques instants qu'il s'éloigne avant de sortir du recoin qui lui avait permis de se cacher de la vue de Link. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle avait compris qu'il était à sa poursuite. Je te fuis, tu me suis… Elle avait d'abord été surprise et maintenant elle était partagée entre l'agacement et la satisfaction. Bien sûr si elle partait ce n'était pas pour être retrouvée et l'idée qu'on la poursuive comme un vulgaire toutou pris d'affection pour son maître peut le suivre, n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire. Mais en même temps, savoir qu'après tout ce qu'il s'était passé Link cherchait toujours à la retrouver avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Elle avait l'impression de valoir quelque chose. Elle avait du mal la plupart du temps à croire que quelqu'un se soucie vraiment d'elle alors cette marque d'attention ne la laissait pas complètement indifférente. Mais ça, elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

Plusieurs fois ces derniers jours en le voyant elle avait eu envie d'aller le voir, de lui parler, même si elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle lui aurait dit. Mais elle s'était retenue. Ce n'était pas elle qui ferait un pas vers lui. Jamais.

- Je suis désolée, souffla t-elle.

Encore une chose qu'elle pensait mais qu'elle ne dirait jamais. Enfin, qu'elle ne lui dirait jamais en face plutôt. Parfois elle culpabilisait, se sentant responsable de la souffrance de son Chaud Bouillant. Elle savait qu'elle en était pour beaucoup dans ce qu'il subissait mais elle savait aussi que si elle avait tout fait pour ne pas le blesser, alors elle aurait été vulnérable et cela aurait été elle qui aurait été malheureuse.

Quoi qu'il en soit et quoi qu'elle pense, elle savait qu'elle chercherait encore à le retrouver le jour suivant, ainsi que le jour qui suivra celui ci. Link avait une emprise sur elle, une bien pire qu'une simple emprise surnaturelle. Elle ne pouvait pas le chasser des ses pensées.

Dans cette quête désespérée il faudrait maintenant déterminer lequel poursuivait l'autre...


End file.
